Hatafutte Parade!
by hiddengrotto14
Summary: Italy brings all the nations (except the ones the creators didn't bother to have a song for) together and has a parade. Yeah, I suck at summaries... :P I'm changing the rating because there are some swear words in some parades... *cough cough* Romano... *cough cough*
1. Chapter 1

"Germany! Where are you, Germany?!" Italy charged through the halls of Germany's house.

"Germany and I are having an important meeting, Itary. It be best if you could quiet down." Japan poked his head out of a room.

"But I have such a fun idea! Why don't we have a parade?"

"No!" Germany came out the room. "I will not partake in such things."

"Come on, Germany. It'll be fun!" Italy tugged on the other nation's arm.

"No!"

"Japan, what about you? Pleeeaaassseee!" Italy begged.

"It would be nice to have something fun to do..." Japan said and quickly shifted his eyes away from them.

"_Verdammt..._ Okay, you win. But we aren't having it here." Germany folded his arms.

"We can have it at my place."

"And has Romano agreed to this idea?" Germany asked.

"Eh, I haven't really told him yet..." Italy fiddled with his hair curl.

"So what's he gonna think when me and Japan show up there? He doesn't seem to like us very much."

"Oh, yeah Germany. Listen to this! I invited the other nations to come too! Come on in guys!"

"Why does it reek of sweat and sausage?" England's voice came from the entrance of Germany's house. "It's really appauling."

"Dude, will you stop talking about food? You're making me hungry!" This was obviously America.

"This place does have a weird odor to it..." France sniffed.

"ITALY!" Germany roared. "Get everyone out now!"

"Okay, okay." Italy sighed and walked down the hall to usher the Allies out.

"What are we going to do with him?" Germany rubbed his temples and turned to Japan.

"I don't know. Are you going to go through with Itary's parade idea?"

"He wouldn't let me live with it if I didn't."

"Sharr we go then?" Japan headed to the door. Germany shrugged and followed him out.

"A parade, eh?" An awesome, red-eyed nation came from behind a corner with an evil smirk. "Kesesesesese...! This should be interesting."

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm bored and felt like making a fic. Since I'm in love with Hetalia (and Prussia :3) I decided to make a fic about Italy having a parade with all the nations singing their parade songs. Although I will put one fanmade Hatafutte Parade in here. Can you guess which one?**


	2. Italy

"Okay everybody, we're going to rehearse our songs today!" Italy announced, and tapped his conducting baton (he had borrowed it from Austria) to get their attention. "Now who wants to go first?"

None of the countries raised their hands.

"Oh, c'mon guys don't be shy. Okay if no one wants to go, I'll go first!"

_Italy's Hatafutte Parade:_

_In my right hand is a white flag! In my left hand is PASTAAA!_

_Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag waving parado[1]! To the enchanting world, andiamo[2]!_

_Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world. With my sparkling boots I'm in top form!_

_Verde, bianco, rosso e tricolore![3] I won't give up even if I'm slapped. He-ta-li-a!_

"Huh? A couple of girls have come to see me!" Italy waved to the group of girls giggling and fan-girling in the doorway of Italy's music room. " Veeee~ Bella, bella, ciao~ Ciao, ciao![4] Oh, wait! I'll come back! I'll come back!"

_Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag waving parado! Sound your instruments it's time to march! If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble , the one of many songs will be complete!_

_The conductor is me, Feliciano~!_

"But I have to hurry and boil the pasta…"

_Fluttering capelli d'angelo[5]. The pierrot is riding on ruote[6]. Farfalle[7] is encouraging us to dance..._

_Viva l'allegria![8]_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_If you do things you don't like, you'll like them._

_Viva l'allegria!_

_If it's great, then let's bask in it and beviamo[9]!_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_The cheers keep growing passionate!_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_Floating in the sky, il sole[10] is just like a pizza! If you take a bite, it's a mezzaluna[11]!_

_Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag waving parado! This melody is nice and universal._

_The 5 continents and the 7 sevens seas. At this energetic tempo they traverse each other grandly!_

_This is the carnevale[12] that will continue towards tomorrow! Slip through the zipper to your dreams!_

_Verde, bianco, rosso e tricolore! I won't give up even if I'm slapped! He-ta-li-a! _

Everyone clapped and Italy bowed.

"Okay, snack time! Follow the hero to pasta!" America jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "Dibs on the spaghetti!"

"Hey, my bootlaces are untied… Ah, everyone! Wait, wait for me! Wait everybody!" Italy cried when he noticed everyone leaving their seats and following America. "I can't tie my boots well~! Germany! Germany! Come help me~! Germaaaannnyyyyy!"

* * *

**A/N: So here is Italy's parade. This took surprisingly long to type. Oh, I forgot the disclaimer at the top! I don't own Hetalia blah blah blah! I got the lyrics from angelonacloud5 on YouTube with a little lyric tweaks by me. The translations are by her/him too, although I suspect she/he just got them off of Google Translator.**

[1]- I like the word for parade in Japanese (paredo) so I squeezed it in with parado…yeah… :I

[2]- Let's go!

[3]- Green, white, and red are the tricolor!

[4]- Beautiful, beautiful, hello! Hello, hello!

[5]- Angel-hair pasta

[6]- Pasta that is shaped like a wheel

[7]- Bowtie pasta

[8]- Long live the joy!

[9]- Let's drink beer!

[10]- The sun

[11]- Crescent moon

[12] - Carnival


	3. Ita-I mean, Romano

"Wow, we should eat at Italy's house more often. This pasta is exquisite! Way better than that garbage you make..." France snickered and cut his eyes at England.

"Garbage?! I'd rather eat garbage than snails!" England snapped back. The two countries then turned into a random dust cloud full of flying fists and hateful words.

"Calm down guys..." Italy poked them with a spoon. "We need to get back to rehearsal."

France and England came apart and gave a simple, "Hmph!". Italy led everyone back to his music room.

* * *

"Okay so, who's next?" Italy asked again, hoping someone would be brave enough to try. Someone hesitantly raised their hand. "Really Germany?! You wanna sing?!"

"If no one else will..." Germany shrugged.

"Hey, little brother!" Romano stormed in, a half eaten tomato in his hand. "What was so important you had to make me rush over here?"

"What took you so long Romano? I called you half an hour ago!" Italy wrapped his arms around his big brother.

"Damn idiot, with his damn hugs." Romano pried him off and smoothed his shirt.

"I invited some friends over so we can practice our songs for our parade. Oh, good timing! Germany was about to sing!"

"What?! I don't want to listen to that bastard's voice!"

"I'm standing right he-." Germany started.

"Can't anyone else sing? You! You sing instead!" Romano pointed at Netherlands, who gave an annoyed growling noise which made Romano yelp and jump back. "How about you!" He pointed at Turkey but quickly pulled his hand back. "You know what? I'll sing instead!"

"Seriously? You're really gonna sing Romano?!" Italy asked.

"Of course! I'll show you I have more balls than all these god damn bastards combined!" Romano strutted onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Hmm..." Romano plucked a tambourine from a chest on the side of the room and walked back to the stage.

_Romano's Hatafutte Parade:_

_In my right hand is an olive! In my left hand is a tomato!_

_Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO! Towards the enchanting world,-!_

"Don't follow me, you bastard!" He snapped as Italy tried to step on the stage.

_Take our hands, make a circle, spin, amd it's the world! My sparkling boots-!_

"Are getting dirty, you bastard!" Romano spat as Italy tripped over his shoes.

_Verde, bianco, rosso e tricolore[1]! I will skin your muscles off! He-ta-li-a!_

"My younger brother said... 'It's fun, so why not come over~?!'" Romano took a bite of his tomato and glared at Germany. "That's what he said, so I came over to see, but... Of all people, why does _that_ bastard have to be here? I can't sing normally like this, you jerk!

_Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO! Sound your instruments it's time to march! If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble. The one and many songs will-!_

"Be complete, you bastard!"

_The tambourinist is me, Romano!_

"It's used a lot in the tarantella[2]. If you didn't know, that's pretty lame!"

_Tangled up capelli d'angelo[3]. The pierrot was bitten by a poisonous spider._

_I ran away with the farfelle[4]! It's actually not my fault!_

_Viva l'allegria[5]!_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_The rude guy will always be rude._

_Viva l'allegria!_

_It's annoying, so let's take it in and beviamo[6]!_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_Loud cheers for all the girls!_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_The wurst was squished by il sole[7] and lost to pizza! If you take a bite, it's a mezzaluna[8]!_

_Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO! This melody is universal!_

_The 5 continents and the 7 seas. At this energetic tempo, they traverse each other grandly!_

_This is the carnevale[9] that will continue towards tomorrow! The zipper of dreams-_

"Don't come in here, you bastard!" Romano yelled as Spain came back from the bathroom.

_Verde, bianco, rosso e tricolore! I'll never be outdone by muscles! He-ta-li-a!_

* * *

Everyone clapped and Romano turned away, his face red as the piece of tomato left in his hand.

"This is surprisingly... fun, huh." Romano folded his arms. "Hey, Feliciano, what do you think of my tambourine skills?"

"...Vee~..." Italy took a couple steps back.

"People like you... I hate you! CHIGIIIII!"

* * *

**hiddengrotto14: Hello again. So Romano is done. Yay!**

**Romano: What's that supposed to mean? Did you not like my singing? Bastard...!**

**hiddengrotto14: Whatever, Romano. Germany was right about you...**

**Romano: What?! What did he say?! That bastard! I'll kill him! I'll-!**

**hiddengrotto14: Do you want me to call France again?**

**Romano: No... -shivers-**

**hiddengrotto14: I guess that's settled. Germany is up next!**

**Romano: Not that bas-!**

**hiddengrotto14: Oh, Fraaaannnncceeee!**

**Romano: No, no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

[1]- Green, white, red are the tricolor!

[2]- traditional dance on cherry music (The Delicious Tomato Song is good music for tarantella)

[3]- angel-hair pasta

[4]- bowtie pasta

[5]- Long live the joy!

[6]- Let's drink beer!

[7]- the sun

[8]- crescent moon

[9]- carnaval


	4. Germany

"Okay, I guess it's your turn Germany!" Italy cheered.

"I guess it is..."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go on Germany!" Italy lightly pushed him on stage.

"Uh, I can't do my song because... I don't have a drum. Forgot it at home and I really don't want to go all zhe[1] way back to my house. I'll just sit zhis parade zhing out."

"Stop fooling around you balls-less bastard!" A voice yelled from the group. Wonder who that was...

"No problem Germany. Ladies!" Italy called. Two of his maids walked in with a large drum. They sat it down and gave a small bow.

"Thank you, girls."

"Your welcome Mr. Italy." They giggled.

"Here's a drum! Come on Germany, you said you would last time. Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Alright! I'll sing, but not because you told me to..." Germany sighed. "Can you two get me a mug of beer, please?"

"No problem, Mr. Germany." The girls quickly fetched him a mug of beer.

_Germany's Hatafutte Parade:_

_In my right hand is wurst! In my left hand is beer!_

_Hold your mug, hold your mug, it's a mug-holding PAREDO! Towards zhe enchanting world, gehen wir[2]!_

_Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and its zhe world! With some chopped potatoes, I'm in top form!_

_Zhe dauntlessly fluttering schwarz, rot, gold[3]! With ranks aligned move forward! He-ta-li-a!_

"Now everyone, cheers! Here's to zhe grand sized mug!" Germany took a gulp of beer. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed Italy inching towards the exit. "Hmm...? Italy, don't try and leave to get more pasta! I'm up here because of you!"

_Hold your mug, hold your mug, it's a mug-holding PAREDO! Sound your instruments, it's time to march!_

_If everyone at one-two makes zhe ensemble, zhe one of many songs will be complete!_

_Zhe drummer is me, Germany!_

"I had scheduled to make Kuchen[4], but zhis practice seems to be worth it..."

_Dressed up in my Volkstracht[5]. Walking a long road. On top of a steep hill. An old, quiet castle stands._

_Viel Glück und Spaß![6]_

_Viel Glück und Spaß!_

_Viel Glück und Spaß!_

_Without diligence, there's no reward!_

_Viel Glück und Spaß!_

_But sometimes, we can bask in it and trinken wir![7]_

_Viel Glück und Spaß!_

_The loud cheers keep growing passionate!_

___Viel Glück und Spaß!_

_Floating in the blue sky, die Sonne[8] is like Knödel[9]. If you take a bit, it's Halbmond[10]!_

_Hold your mugs, hold your mugs, it's a mug-holding PAREDO! This melody is absolutely universal._

_The five continents and the seven seas. At this lively tempo, they traverse each other grandly!_

_This is the Karneval[11] that will continue towards tomorrow!_

"Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz are up first!"[12]

_Zhe dauntlessly fluttering schwarz, rot, gold! With ranks aligned mover forward! **HETALIA!**_

* * *

Germany chugged down the last of his beer and bowed. Everyone clapped, Italy clapping the loudest and Romano scowling.

"My turn has come to an end... Ugh...when you sing with all your might, it really starts to get hot." Germany tugged at his shirt collar. "I zhink I'll take off my shirt. Huh? What's zhe matter, Japan? Aren't you hot?"

* * *

**hiddengrotto14: Germany is done. This was a real pain in the arse! I forgot to save halfway through and exited out! .**

**Germany: Well, you got it done in zhe end, and zhat is what matters.**

**hiddengrotto14: I guess it is. :\ So, Japan will be the next one to be put in the spotlight.**

**Japan: Why thank you. It is an honor.**

**hiddengrotto14: Yes, yes it is. ._.**

[1]- So I'll try to put the accents in these songs. So you know, how Germany's th- sound like z-.

[2]- Let's go!

[3]- The dauntlessly fluttering black, red, gold!

[4]- Cake

[5]- Traditional clothing

[6]- Much luck and fun!

[7]-Let's drink beer!

[8]- the Sun

[9]- balls made of potatoes and/or bread

[10]- half moon

[11]- carnival

[12]- Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz are Germany's three dogs. One is a Dachshund (possibly Aster), one is a German Shepherd Dog (possibly Blackie), and Berlitz is a male dog that is either a Golden Retriever or a Hovawart (pronounced "hoffavart"). He is most likely a Hovawart, since the Hovawart is a German breed like the Dachshund and GSD, while the Golden Retriever is Scottish.


End file.
